


Priority

by SirKai



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MTMTE, Police Procedural, more than meets the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumbler (Chromedome) visits Prowl at work to coerce him into rearranging his work-laden plans for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoingLoco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GoingLoco).



Tumbler veered around the empty desks, nearly sprinting for the only corner farthest from the windows. The floor for the investigation unit was always nearly empty this late in the afternoon. His stomping footsteps reeled in on the lone illuminated desk.

“Prowl!”

Prowl tapped briskly at the holopad on his desk, glaring through his pale yellow spectacles at the monitor. “Yes?” He continued typing.

“Check these out.” Tumbler popped open his chest piece and withdrew his carbon-colored datapad. He tapped at the screen a few times and waved it in front of his partner. “See? I waited outside for half-a-cycle to get these. My favorite acting troupe, and they’re in town at the Ark Auditorium.” His voice trailed off.

Prowl lifted his hands from the holopad and glanced at the datapad over the glowing rims of his spectacles. “Tumbler-”

“They cost a fortune too, but the seats are at a perfect angle! I actually had Nightbeat get the blueprints for the theater to make sure-.”

“Tumbler!”

The officer perked his head up at his partner. “Hm?”

Prowl pointed at the datapad from across his desk. “Why are there _two_ tickets? And why are they dated for _tonight?_ ”

Tumbler’s shoulders slouched. He gently placed the datapad back into his chest piece. “Well, I bought them for us.”

“For _us?_ ”

“Yes.”

“Tonight?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Prowl pinched the spectacles from his face, squinting his optics and sighing. “Tumbler, you know I have a seminar to attend at the academy in two hours!”

“You can have any of the senior officers fill in for you!” Tumbler leaned in over the desk and pressed one hand against the edge. “Even one of the instructors could!”

“It’s an official debriefing, Tumbler! For a case we were in charge of!” Prowl rose from his chair and pointed into his partner’s chest. “You should be there as well!”

“We _did_ our jobs, Prowl! Please, just call someone else to recite the details. You do have other obligations!”

Prowl’s optics dimmed, and his gaze drifted towards the floor. He fell backwards into his chair and rested his chin on top of his knuckles.

Tumbler tilted his head at his partner.

Prowl sighed again, and raised his head up. “You cite yourself as an obligation to me.”

“ _Us!_ ” Tumbler darted an index finger between himself and Prowl. “We are an obligation!”

“Very well,” Prowl conceded. “And ‘ _we_...’” he continued, imitating a pair of quotes in the air with his fingers. “...are an obligation that supersedes our duty as officers of the law, correct?”

Tumbler’s visor flared. He pushed himself back from Prowl’s desk with his knuckles before he answered in a flat, low tone. “Yes.”

Prowl glanced to his side, then at the illuminating monitor propped up on his desk. “Alright,” he said.

“Of course! You don’t put anything above your work! I should have known better! I don’t even know why I ever got invol-” Tumbler craned his head back. “Wait, what?”

“I said alright.” Prowl picked his spectacles from the edge of the desk and stationed them back in front of his optics. “I do have to consider my other obligations, so I’ll notify the academy and have them find someone to substitute for me.” He leaned back in towards the screen, tapped and dragged at it with his finger and resumed his brisk typing.

“So, you think the two of us are more important than... this?” Tumbler widened his arms, as if to encompass the scope of the entire office.

“Honestly? No,” Prowl said. His optics and servos were still dedicated to his desk terminal. “But you seem to think otherwise.”

Tumbler slowly lowered his arms. “Well, yeah, of course I do.”

Prowl paused his rhythmic typing and looked up at his partner. “You have a history of being quite... persuasive with me, Tumbler. I am affording you my trust.”

“To do what?” Tumbler cocked his head to the side slightly.

“To convince me that we-” Prowl answered, darting an index finger between himself and his partner. “Truly are what’s most important.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loco once again did a terrific piece of art for this fic UwU. http://goingloco.tumblr.com/
> 
> -"Tumbler" is Chromedome's pre-war name.  
> -Huge thanks to Loco and Deers are being great betas as always!


End file.
